jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Old Wei
:"I'm Wei. Some call me Old Wei, but that's because they don't know Old Chan. If I'm old, he's ancient. He's at least a week older than me". :–Old Wei Wei, called Old Wei by the locals, was one of the oldest residents of Tien's Landing and a simple villager. He remembered what life was like before the Great Dam was built and is appreciative to anyone willing to listen to his first hand experience. He was once married to Cameo, who died in the flood. Story of the Flood :"Eighteen years ago, Emperor Sun Hai was young and flush with success from ending the drought. He began public works all over the Empire, including the Great Dam down-river". :–Old Wei When workmen appeared and started building near the Old town, eighteen years ago, only a few were worried that it might flood them out. Wei explained that the villagers trusted the Emperor, confident that if there were any danger to their town from the Great Dam they would be told about it. Eventually the Great Dam was finished and the floodgates were closed. With the river now backed up, the town began to flood. :"Some folks climbed to the roofs of their houses and refused to leave. We survivors straggled up river... some collapsed from exhaustion, but the water kept rising". :–Old Wei As Wei escaped, he carried a boy and a girl. He saw another boy fall, but he couldn't carry another child. Eventually Wei also fell and passed out from exhaustion. When he awoke, the water had stopped rising and the old town was covered by an enormous lake created by the Great Dam. :"Life went on, but no word ever came from the Imperial city. No warning, no explanation. Did we displease the Emperor? Or were we just beneath his notice? I will never know.... I will go to my grave never knowing". :–Old Wei After the flood a new town, the current Tien's Landing, was built on the banks of the lake. Because they were simple villagers, the townsfolk did not have the ability or the desire to seek revenge. :"We farm and fish. We live at the mercy of the gods, nature, and the Emperor. If one of all of these masters is kind, it is good. If one of all choose to be cruel, well, there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to get the fish hauled in". :–Old Wei Even as people began to settle into their new lives, there was still much pain and sorrow. Wei described hearing woman and men crying in the night. The townsfolk stopped talking about the past until they refused to talk about it. Finally they pretended it never happened. Opening of the Dam :"Some say it was ghosts. They say those who died in the town don't want to be forgotten." :–Old Wei A few months ago, Wei noticed that the Emperor's engineers and soldiers left the area. Soon after, the Great Dam opened despite there not being anyone around. The water drained, revealing the eighteen year old ruins. Wei explained that the dam could not be closed because they didn't know how to close it. He suspected that magic was involved in the dam's construction. Cameo Cameo was Wei's wife who died in the flood. Wei was approached by the Player who found a small portrait of a beautiful young woman, carved into a gemstone in layers of contrasting colors. An inscription on the back read: "To my beloved husband, Wei. Yours forever". The portrait was found in the ruins of Old Tien's Landing. Trivia *Old Wei shared his character model with Old Ming. *Voiced by Gord Marriott Category:People Category:Tien's Landing Category:Jade Empire